Accidentally Drunk
by schmurles
Summary: Team Austin and Ally are celebrating their album in a hotel. Many stars came. Austin and Ally still have feelings for each other but are afraid. What happens when they both get drunk? Will this jeopardize their friendship? what are Trish and Dez doing with the two drunk in denial lovers? My first ONE-SHOT. There could be more one-shots but that depends on me or the reviews. Enjoy!


Accidentally Drunk

I Do not own Austin and Ally only the Plot. This is my first one-shot. Enjoy!

Team Austin and Ally are going to a party for their fourth album. It was being thrown by Jimmy Starr the record owner and Ronnie Ramone. It was held at a five star hotel. The gang arrived laughing meeting with the producers.

"Eh, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, congrats on the album, I cannot believe you guys are 21, who are getting more famous than Taylor Swift," Jimmy Starr smiled as he shakes Austin's hand and hugged Ally while Trish and Dez went to go get something to drink.

"Well thank you Mr. Starr and Mr. Ramone, if it wasn't for my best friend Ally, I wouldn't have been here doing what I always wanted to do," Austin smiled as Ally felt sad when Austin mentioned best friend. She wanted to be more than friends.

"Well, Austin was a great inspiration to me, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't conquer my stage fright," Ally smiled as she friendly punch Austin on the side of his arm.

"Huh, I though you both are a couple?" Kira asked as she walks towards them. Austin and Ally was shocked to hear that but what they both don't know is that they both were in love with each other.

"Whaat? Pfft, me and Austin are just friends, what make you say that?" Ally nervously awkward laugh like she always does when it gets weird. Austin was hurt by what he heard. He was heart broken that the girl he loves ever since they met when he played drums with corndogs doesn't love him but only as a friend. Ally notice that he was sad and disappointed.

"Huh, okay since you guys are here, you don't mind singing a curt together from your album?" Kira suggested as they all walked while grabbing a drink. Usually Ally wouldn't take a drink since it's alcohol but now she is 21 she decided she drink some.

"Sure, we can sing 'You can Come to me' for old time sakes," Austin suggested.

"Great, we have two mics up on stage," Kira smiled as she pushes Austin and Ally to the stage.

"Hi I'm Austin Moon," Austin smiled as he waves.

"And I'm Ally Dawson and we are going to sing 'You Can Come To Me," Ally smiled as the music started to play.

(_Ally_/**Austin**) (_**Both**_)

_When your on your own _

_Drowning alone and you need a rope that to pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

**And when your afraid**

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need way to feel strong again**

**Someone will know it**

_**And even when it hurts the most**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**That's someone's gonna be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_You struggle inside_

_Losing your mind_

_Fighting and trying to be yourself_

_When somebody let's you_

**Out in the cold **

**But no where to go**

**Feeling like no one could understand**

**Then somebody gets you**

_**So take a breath and let it go**_

_**And try to have a little hope**_

'_**Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't **_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I'll will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_Like a chain that never breaks_

_Like a truth that never bends_

_Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again_

_It's the feeling that you get_

_It's the moment that you know_

_That no matter what the future holds_

_You'll never be alone_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile **_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**_

_**If want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_You can to me,_

_Yeah_

Everybody started clapping and cheering as Austin and Ally got off the stage and went to the bar.

"Can I get a drink please?" Austin asked as he sat on the stool.

"Me too," Ally ordered as the bartender looked at them and shrug. He came back with two drinks of vodka. Austin and Ally didn't care and shug the whole thing.

"You guys might not want to drink a lot before you guys get drunk," Trish added as she sat next to Ally.

"Whaat? We won't get drunk. Trish who do you think I am?" Ally laughed as she ordered another one.

"I think you are drunk before you perform and who fell in love with her bed-," Trish didn't finish as Ally covered Trish's mouth before she say anything.

"Fell in love with who?" Austin asked as he ordered another drink looking at the girls.

"Uh nothing, Trish was just messing with you," Ally nervously laughed.

"Okay?" Austin question as he doesn't believe her.

"So, Austin and Ally please don't drink too much before anything bad happens," Trish warned them as she walks away to Dez. By the way Dez and Trish are dating now. Finally.

"Pfft, who do they think we are. We don't get drunk," Austin laughed as he gets another drink.

"Yeah, we can drink as much as we want, and we are old enough too," Ally chuckled as she orders another one.

"You know, I never knew a goody two shoes would drink a lot of alcohol," Austin added as he drinks his alcohol and ordered another one.

"What, even though I'm a goody two shoes doesn't mean that I can't have fun for drinking," Ally said defending herself as she drinks her alcohol and ordered another one. They've been taking lots of shots and before they know it they were drunk. Trish and Dez walked back to them.

"Look, their drunk," Trish laughs as she held up Ally's hand when she fell asleep on the counter with Austin. Her hand went back down and Trish and Dez laughed.

"We should put them in a hotel room and see what happen until tomorrow," Trish suggested as she helps Ally up. Dez nodded and they carried their friend into the elevator and went into a room they already reserved. They put Austin and Ally on the bed and closed the door while locking as they go out from the bedroom and out the hotel room. They both snickered as they headed back to the party. With Austin and Ally in the hotel room. Austin was still drunk as he stood up and try to take in where are they. He turned to the right and saw Ally sleeping on the bed. He walked up to her trying to keep his balance.

"Ally," He called as he poked her looking at her trying to adjust his vision. Ally stirred and turned around. He went to the other side and laid down facing her. He smiled as he kissed her. She kissed back as she opens her eyes. She pushed them as she deepens it.

Austin licked her bottom for entrance. She parted her lips as his tongue enter in her mouth. He explored her mouth as she moans turning him on. He moved away and took her dress off of her. She undress him from his suit. She was left with her lace bra and lace panties. He is left with his boxer.

He kissed her again moving to her neck. He sucked it leaving a mark. He went down as be unclasp her bra and into the other clothes on the ground. He suck her breast as she moans in pleasure. He switches sides. He places kisses on her stomach and moved into her panties.

He bite the panties and took it off of her. He went down and lick her clit. She moans as her hand was in gripping on the bed sheets. He used his tongue and start fucking her in her womanhood. She moan loudly enough you can hear it from miles away. He moved his tongue as she whines. He enter her with one finger. He kissed her and then to her breast as he finger her with two fingers. And then with another and another. Her walls are closing in as he pulled away and before she can whine her fucked her again with tongue. She came as he swallowed her juices.

She panted as sweats were formed from her forehead and into he'd stomach. She flipped them as he was under her. She removed his boxer as if revealed a 9 inches cock. She put her mouth on the tip and she licks it. He moan as his hands were gripping the bed sheets. She went down and up deeper making him grip the bed sheets harder. He moans loudly as she smirked. His cock twitches as he came. She swallowed the cum quickly as he flipped them over as he was about to enter her. He used his tip teasing her.

"Austin stop teasing and enter me," Ally whines.

"Are you on pill?" He asked as he was playing with her.

"Yeah," She deeply sighed as he entered her. She was still a virgin as him also. She winces as he entered her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he stops.

"Yeah, just let me adjust it first," She nodded as they wait and she nodded for him to go further. He enters her the whole way as he thrust in and out. She moans as he grunt.

"Austin harder," She ordered as he did what she asked. He went harder and deeper and faster as he hit her g-spot. She moans loudly as he grunt. She flipped them over as she rides him. He grab her breast as she went up and down fast as they both moan. She moves forward and backward pleasuring her. He flips them over as he entered her harder and deeper and faster as be feels her wall closing in.

"Austin I'm going to come," She panted.

"Me too," He grunt as he smash his lips onto hers. Their body and sweats were smashing together. He went faster as they both came while he kissed her as she moans between their lips. He pulled away from her lips as he panted.

"I love you Ally," He confessed.

"I love you too Austin," She smiled as she kisses him as he pulled out from her and laid next to her. He grab the bed sheets and cover them as he wraps his arms around her and they both went to sleep. The next morning Ally and Austin woke up. Ally felt a strong arm around her. She stirred as she turned around and saw Austin sleeping next to her as he awakens.

"Austin? What are you doing in my room?" Ally asked as she touched her head from having a headache.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," He added. She felt her bottom sore as she looked under the cover and saw that she naked with Austin who is also naked.

"Did we just had sex?" Ally asked as she turned to him.

"I remember now, we were drunk and then I don't remember how we got here but I remember what happened last night," Austin confessed. She looked at him as she remembers everything.

"I think we did had sex together, and is it true that you love me Austin?" She asked as she turned facing.

"Yeah its true, I was still in love with you ever since we broke up. I never stopped," He confess.

"Me too, I'm still in love with you and what happened last night was the best thing that ever happened to me," She smiled as she kisses him.

"Me too," He smiled.

"I wonder where is Dez and Trish?" Ally asked as she looked around.

"Let's forget about them and think about us," Austin smiled as he kissed her.

"I guess you're right," She smiled as deepens the kiss.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked as he pulls away.

"I will love to be your girlfriend," Ally smiled.

"Then maybe we should make us remember how amazing last night was," He smiled as he pushed her down as she giggles as he pulled the bed sheets over them. After they had their fun, they both came out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ally asked as she opened the fridge and took out milk and cups from the shelf.

"Sure, what is it?" Austin asked as he gets the cereal out from the shelf.

"How long did you fell in love with me, I know you still was in love with me, but how come you didn't tell me about it?" Ally asked as she sat on the stools drinking her milk.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had, and I thought maybe keeping the secret to myself would be better," Austin shrugged as he sat down next to her.

"Wait, how come there is milk and cereal in the shelf and fridge?" Ally asked changing the subject.

"Because we bought it for you guys," Trish added as she walks into the kitchen along with Dez.

"Trish Dez, what are you guys going here?" Ally exclaimed turned to them.

"Well, after last night, we thought maybe after the sex you guys did, I was hoping you guys are going to be hungry so me and Dez bought you cereal and milk and cups and bowls," Trish added as she sat on the stools.

"And man you guys are so loud when having sex," Dez exaggerated. Austin and Ally blushed really red looking down at their milk and cereal.

"Well, are you guys together now?" Trish asked as she takes Ally's milk and drinks it.

"Yep," Ally smiled popping the 'p'.

"That's a relief, we thought after this you guys would be mad at each other," Trish sighed.

"And Austin man, you are pretty heavy for someone who drinks a lot of alcohol," Dez joked as he sat on the other side of the counter.

"Well, since me and Ally are together, and you both obviously are together, how about we all go eat breakfast together then," Austin suggested.

"That is a great idea, but at least you guys need to stop with the sex first, because I need to finish my breakfast before my breakfast going to turn out into not breakfast," Trish said in disgust about her breakfast as Austin and Ally nodded while laughing.

"Well we need to go back home since the clothes you guys have on isn't working for breakfast," Dez suggested as Austin and Ally sighed and they all went back to their house to go change and meet up at IHOPS. They all arrived and they sat by their lovers in the same booth. They ordered their food and it came back to them. Austin well he always gets the pancakes. Ally got the waffle even Trish also. As Dez got the same as Austins but with lots of chocolate and whip creamed. They also ordered coffee.

"I'm glad that after all these years of our friendship has come into a good end," Austin sighed.

"I know, now we have an amazing career and friendship, I don't know what I would do with you guys," Ally smiled as she lifts up her cup as they others and cheer with their cups making the clink sound.

"I hope this never ends," Trish smiled as she dig in her waffles.

"Yep, and I will never be an amazing director if Austin wasn't famous," Dez smiled and they all laughed having a good time.

"Alright put your hands in the middle and say together forever alright guys," Ally suggested as they do what they were told. They put all their hands in the middle on top of each others hand.

"TOGETHER FOREVER!" They all said in unison and laughed.

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you for reading this one-shot and I hope I get to do more one-shots or two or three-shots.

Oh and I do own IHOPS.


End file.
